


Criminal Minds Smut

by Countrybabygirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countrybabygirl/pseuds/Countrybabygirl
Summary: A/N: I do not accept requestsJust a book of one shots for our hotties of the crime show





	Criminal Minds Smut

Age Doesn't Matter

 

      
     Today I step into my friends sex bar where they trade slaves and that sort of thing. You see I've been looking for a guy, a special sort of guy who doesn't mind my kinks at all. But every guy I come across wants a master slave relationship. I'm looking for a guy who can handle a submissive partner, has a daddy kink as well as doesn't mind bdsm. Sadly people stopped coming when the serial killer showed up a couple weeks ago. I never had anything to worry about because I wasn't what he was into. I had my degree in criminal psychology as well as victimology and had profiled the unsub before even coming here. The people caught him but it was pretty quick. I had known for awhile the kid would have a break after what happened to him. No one believed me but to each their own.

    The main lady led me to a table with a group of three men a young nerdy one, he was cute but not my type. A very muscular mixed race man, maybe ex military, very attractive but I get the feeling he'd be more worried he'd break me, plus I prefer a man with a daddy kink and wants someone submissive to them in the bedroom. The next man was an older gentleman, a tan colored Carmel skin tone. He had honey Brown eyes and wore a very nice suit. He was very laid back but his eyes dragged over me in a manner that made me shiver with excitement. 

    The lady handed him a key for a room and he stood up taking my hand while leading me to the room. He smiled softly at me as he had me sit down and says, "A daddy kink and submissive, not many woman now a days are like that, most wish to be in control in their lives unless hurt by someone."

     I smiled and say," Very good deduction Mr. David Rossi.  My step father, and then he had my  older and youngest brother while he watched until I got myself emancipated at 13 while attending college on Victimology and criminal psychology. I'm also into bdsm but I'm more into being submissive and calling men daddy more than not."

    He smiles and tilts my head back saying," Then right now strip down to your underwear."

      I stand and slowly remove my top over my nice (y/c/s) chest. He licked his lips since I didn't wear a bra with my low cut shirt. I then unzipped my skirt and let it slide down my legs. I then stop and look behind me saying," Daddy do I keep my tights and shoes on or take them off?"

     He groans and palms his crotch as he says," Vaffanculo, portali via (Fuck baby, take them off.) Take them off I want to see all of you."

      Once finished I only stood in front of him in my g-string with my hair still up in my barrett. He left his hand in his crotch as his dark eyes took on a more lustful glint as he licked his lips. I bit my lip to keep my whimper in as he smiles a sexy grin my way before walking up to me and whispering in my ear,"Bella, assolutamente bello, le tue curve, il culo, tutto questo lo voglio tutto come il mio (Beautiful, absolutely beautiful, your curves, ass, all of it I want it all as my own.). Bend over legs spread I'm going to lay my head on the bed with your pussy over my mouth. Now be a good girl and do as daddy says or I won't reward you. "

    I stand and walk over to the bed and lay on it with my upper half, I allowed my lower half to spread my legs wide open over the end of the bed, thank goodness for gymnastics. His eyes lit up in a heartbeat as he runs his hands across my ass and the strings of my g-string before saying," Bella, where did you learn to be so flexible?"

      I whimper at his touch and say," I take gymnastics daddy. I have since I was little."

     I hear a hum as I feel him maneuvering himself under my soaking wet womanhood. He then slowly pulls down my g-string that is soaked. His eyes twinkle as he watches me leak more juice. I grip the bed tightly, no man had ever made me leak the way this man has. He makes it to where my underwear is on my thighs but away from my core so he can grip my upper  thighs and bring my core to his mouth. I gasp and keep my legs apart until I'm doing the splits over his mouth. He smiles with a dark look before going after my womanhoodwith zest. I grip the bedsheets with tightly balled fists as I try not to ground my core on his mouth. I let soft whimpers escape me at the pleasure before a white hot searing pleasure hits me and I scream, " DADDY!!"

        He slaps my ass in a way to tell me to crawl on the bed. I crawl up as he comes behind me gripping my hips to stop my movements. I wiggle my hips and he slaps my ass again as I whimper. He smiles as he says," No one said you could tease me,  tesoro (sweetheart)."

       He then slides my underwear down and off my hips and legs. He then takes my hands with a pair of white fluffy hand cuffs and cuffs me to the bed. I  gasp and groan as my core starts to leak much more leaving a pool of it on the bed. His eyes darken and he says," Così dannatamente sexy (so damn sexy)! I want to watch you get more turned on by what I can do to you but I don't think I can hold out much longer."

     I whimper and say,"  But daddy, I wanted to pleasure you too!!"

     He groans and says," God, Bella (beautiful), don't change. I can't handle that right now. I need to be in you baby girl so badly."

      I whimper and groan as I feel his bulge against my core. He then pulls down whatever was constricting him and rams his thick rod into my core. I throw my head back with a loud moans as he continuously rams into my core. I grip the bed tightly as he rams into me harder and faster. I whimper and say," Daddy, oh fuck daddy!! More please fuck my dirty pussy daddy!!"

     He hums and rams into me harder, much harder than before and grabs my hair throwing my barrett to the side as he holds my head back and growls in my ear," Don't cum until I tell you baby girl. Your my own personal slut to use and empty my cum into. You want to be pregnant by Daddy don't you baby girl? Don't you slut?"

     I groan and lean up and back against him as he still slams in and out of my core making me groan as I say," God's yes daddy make me yours please!! Please only yours. I don't want anyone else's baby daddy just yours!! I just want to be daddy's forever."

      He then hits his climax filling me with his seed causing me to cum as well. Once finished he pulls out and unlocks my hands as I slide on my stomach on the bed. He crawls up and lays beside me. He wraps his arms around me saying," Your mine now Bella. Your staying with me, moving to Virgina and the whole nine yards."

      I look at him and say," Who agreed to that? You never asked me any of that yet.."

      I stick my tongue out at him and close one eye. He laughs and says," Then will you come with me and be mine and only mine?"

      I giggle and say," Of course I've had my eye on you long before you even came here dating member user name ItalianStallion."

      He smiles and kisses my lips as we drift off into a blissful sleep.

A/N: ok guys this is my first fan fiction on a tv series and I seriously think it sucks. If you don't tell me! Thnxs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not accept requests


End file.
